1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a navigation technique, and more particularly to a voice-controlled navigation device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
When manipulating a navigation device, such as a global positioning system (GPS), a user has to manually locate a destination on an electronic map before the navigation device plans a route to the destination. The above-described procedure is troublesome, making it inconvenient and even dangerous to use the navigation device particularly when the user is driving a car.
Voice-controlled navigation devices can be used to amend the above-mentioned problem. The voice-controlled navigation devices employ voice operated systems that convert voice commands provided by users into system commands for data retrieval according to a translation matrix.
The original translation matrix defines that a whole sentence in a voice command should match with each of digitized voice samples. For example, if a user speaks a voice command “city A, district B, road C, and number D,” the whole sentence “city A, district B, road C, and number D” is compared with each of the digitized voice samples. However, it is time-consuming if there are too many digitized voice samples.